User talk:Bobhasnohead
Welcome to the ! Hi Bobhasnohead, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:Bobhasnohead'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:20, December 1, 2012 Talk Page Start Hey Hi Bobhasnohead I was just popping in to say hi so Hi! Audrajoye 17:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat? Audrajoye 17:42, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorting forum Hey bob. I saw the jaywright forum and your char wasn't sorted. You can't create a char page if your char wasn't sorted This is my oath to you! 18:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Same to you :P RavenRose (talk) 19:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Hello, ! I'm Football444 but most people call me Foot. I'm a admin on this wiki so if ya need help please feel free to ask. 13:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Speech bubble In most situations you simply change the text on the specific page, not in the original bubble. So, your original bubble should contain a line something like:= |text= } in which case, on the roleplaying page you would include in the bubble 'Jaywright= XYZ', and 'XYZ' would appear as his comment. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Buddy system As a new user, Bob, you should hopefully get assigned a buddy soon, to help walk you through the basics here. I'll add your name to the 'Unassigned' section here, and with any luck Zanzan28 will find you a friend/guide shortly. If you have a preference for who you'd like to work with, you should send a message (Owl) to User talk:Zanzan28. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bf and Gf? Hey Bob are we going to make Chloe and Jaywright in a relashonship? Audrajoye 00:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hello Bob. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Bond_em7, and am one of the Bcrats here on the wiki. I've been catching up on what I've missed, and I can tell you've made quite a splash here! You seem to be asking a lot of questions, which is great, and wanted to offer my services. Instead of creating blogs, or posting in comments, if you would like, you can just post your questions on my talk page, and I will do my best to get back to you within a couple hours if not sooner. Anyway, if there's anything else I can do for you to help you out, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hey, I was looking at your character request Forum:Jeremiah Stone, and had a couple questions I wanted answered before I approve him. The biggest one is, what do you plan to do with him, or where do you see him fitting in here? As a convicted criminal, he would be chased and arrested for being most places, and I don't generally approve of characters who randomly attack other character here, so I guess I'm looking for more info before I approve. You can reply either on my talk page, or on the forum page, linked above. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Do Do you want to rp? Audrajoye 22:57, December 6, 2012 (UTC) So do you want to? Audrajoye 23:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Chloe and Jaywrite again? You choose where. Audrajoye 23:15, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Third char As you are suggesting Noah Hunt will be a WHPS member, albeit an unusual one, Bob, I'm giving you the go-ahead to create a third char in your first month. I'd love to know about it when you complete the forum for him. Alex Jiskran 22:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Charie Bob umm you remember what I said about me doing a charie, that will be married to you adult chartie(dont remeber the name sorry!)? If so would you like to make it?Vegivampa (talk) 23:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay This would be a lot more slimple if you go back to chat! And yes I like Marica StoneVegivampa (talk) 23:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Typo!! Sorry! Adult Sorting Sig |name=Vegivampa|Maricia=Test}} Limit As you are still a new user, the limit of characters you are allowed is 2. You have exceeded this limit. For the time being I am letting you have 3 characters but please don't create any more characters until you have joined us for a month. Thanks. 12:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. That's fine! Sorry. : 15:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 09:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Eeylops Jaywright still has an open RP at the shop, Bob. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Madeline Oak can't be sorted as she is This character's family, Bob, is massively overpowered. You already have an Animagus, an assassin and a descendant of King Arthur. Please try to develop one char from a normal wizarding, or even Muggle, family. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:16, January 6, 2013 (UTC) This character, as she and her family are, cannot be approved. The whole family is overpowered. My other recommendation was a general one. If she loses the Veela element, and one parent has no special abilities (beyond magic possibly), then she could make it through. All Animagus/Werewolf/Vampire/Veela etc. characters have to be approved, and a max one per user. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Archimedes Clark-Darius Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Picture duplication The one you uploaded, Bob, is already in use as WG's Rufus Cassian. Please have a look for a different 'model'. Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Wizard Chess Your move. - Nick O'Demus